


念念不忘（SJ）01

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	念念不忘（SJ）01

念念不忘（SJ）01

 

ABO  
419有  
生子有  
请及时避雷  
话要说在前面，虽然说是ABO但内里会有一堆一堆的私设（但不会脱离最基本的ABO设定  
对了，除开ABO以外也是一堆的私设  
总之都是毫无查证全靠瞎诌的设定  
请各位宽容的看待这篇文w

 

01

樱井翔受邀参加了远在几百英里外的一场舞会，这不奇怪，他每年都会受到无数场舞会的邀请，有的来自本国的贵族，有的来自遥远他方的邻国，制作精致的请柬会由侍女整理好放在他的书桌上，他会在繁忙的事务之中抽出时间来参加一些。

这是本国的风俗，尚未结婚的贵族总是有参加舞会的义务，不仅仅是社交的一项，也是为了能挑选出适龄婚嫁的对象。而作为最受到国王器重王子，单身的樱井翔总是舞会筹办者最想要邀请到的对象，这意味着会有许多父母掏腰包送上大把的金币为自己OMEGA孩子换取一张舞会的入场券。

樱井翔极有可能成为这一片大陆上最强大的帕里斯帝国的下一任继承人，本人又是一位极英俊优秀的ALPHA，很难会有QMEGA会不对他动心。

樱井翔记得自己17岁那一年第一次发情成为ALPHA之后，从他懂事起就负责他教养的BETA女管家曾经跟他说过，ALPHA和OMEGA是靠信息素互相吸引的，如果他闻到了让他发情的味道，那这个OMEGA就是他的命定之人。不过一直到他30岁，那么多投怀送抱的OMEGA里没有一个人让他有过这样的感觉，在他的弟弟们都纷纷找到王妃之后，他还是得认命的去参加社交舞会。

 

这次舞会的地点在帕里斯王国最南端的边陲小镇帝诺，由王国镇守在帝诺镇的大将军主办。樱井翔之所以答应出席这场舞会，不过因为帝诺镇离王城很遥远，他可以借由这场旅途散散心。

他读过许多帝诺镇的资料，那里是王国最富饶的地方之一，而且风景秀丽更以盛产美人而闻名整个帕里斯帝国。他父亲的某一位情人就来自那里，不仅长着绝美的脸庞，一举一动也风情万种。临行前在樱井翔和父亲探讨完国事之后，他的父亲还拍着他的肩膀开玩笑说即便带不回一位王妃，能带回来一个情人也能让他的父母安安心。

这也就是他为何想要散心的原因，任谁也不愿意在自己在王宫里行走时会不断［巧合］的碰到自己母亲带进宫的各种各样的OMEGA吧？

帝诺镇常年四季如春，樱井翔出发时王城已是初冬，走进帝诺镇边界时反而要把棉衣全数收起来，换上较为轻薄的衣服。

舞会在他到达帝诺镇的当天晚上举行，按照约定樱井翔本来应该在前一天到达，为他接风洗尘之后再举行舞会，但因为在途径的某一个小镇处理了一些事务耽误了行程，樱井翔现在只得匆匆忙忙的在侍从的引领下在将军的城堡中到达为他安排的住处，洗漱之后就换上了舞会的服装。

因为有从远方的王城中跋涉赶来的王子参加，这场惯常的舞会变得盛大了许多，原本是在将军夫人的待客室举办，最终因为参与人数的过多而改到了城堡最大的宴会厅举行。

樱井翔到达宴会厅的时候舞会已经即将开始，英俊的王子刚一出场就得到了全场的瞩目，早已习惯他人目光的樱井翔毫不在意的径直走向已经等待在那里的将军夫妇。

“王子殿下能莅临我们的舞会真令人不慎感激。”

“将军言重了，我也是第一次到帝诺来，等到明天还想在镇子里好好看看呢。”

“那当然，我们会为您准备好马车，我的儿子也会陪同您一起游览。”说到这里，两鬓斑白的将军抬眼扫过整个会场，皱起眉头压低了声音，“润呢？”

“那孩子说他身体不舒服，你也知道他身体一向不太好……”

“没用的东西！王子殿下您见笑了，我的长子最近在外游历，明天将由我的二儿子带您去城里游览。”

樱井翔才无心参合进别人的家事里，只是笑着点点头，表示自己没有意见。

这场舞会与他参与过的舞会并没有什么不同，一如既往的枯燥无味，樱井翔只有一开始的时候应允了几个人的邀请跳了舞，其后都端着酒杯在和帝诺镇的官员们了解这个南方城镇的经济等等各个方面的事务，帕里斯帝国是南北狭长走向，而王都位于中心偏北的方向，蒂诺镇是距离王都最远的一个重要城镇，他来到这里也是存着要好好了解一下这个远方城镇。

不过显然其他人并不和他一样只把心思放在工作上，心情到舞会后半段的时候官员们也都喝得有些醉了，舞池里的歌曲也开始变得暧昧起来。

帝诺镇特产的樱花酒味道甘甜，樱井翔无意识间就已经下肚了不少，此刻也有些昏昏沉沉。他很喜欢这个帝诺镇特有的植物品种的花香味，他们在刚步入帝诺镇的时候碰到了一片樱花林，比起王都里仅有的上供的那几颗开起花来可怜兮兮的樱花树，帝诺镇的樱花树生命力极旺盛，一开花就缀满整个枝头，整个树林里宛如一片淡粉色的海洋，但是花香味却极清淡，哪怕置身于花海之中也只能闻到淡淡的味道。前来迎接他的大臣告诉他，帝诺镇的樱花树一年开四次，因为常年如春，帝诺镇生活的人们就以花树的花开花落作为一个季节的开始结束。他来的时间是十二月中旬，正是这一季的樱花开的最为灿烂的时候。

想起从住处走到宴会厅的路上看到在城堡的庄园里也有几颗开得极盛的樱花树，没了在宴会里继续逗留的心思的樱井翔决定独自去赏赏花。

他方向感向来极好，挥挥手让侍卫们不要跟着他，樱井翔慢慢悠悠的踱步到庭院里的樱花树下，坐在安置在那里的木椅上一个人品酌着手里的樱花酒。因为今晚人都在宴会厅里，这一方天地反而显得极安静，让樱井翔觉得难得的放松了下来。

若有似无的花香味让他忍不住深深的吸了口气，然而敏感的嗅觉让他立刻察觉到了空气里弥漫着某些甜腻腻的味道，就像是他在樱花林里闻到的味道被浓缩了十几倍一样，从不远的某处散发过来。

刚开始樱井翔还只是单纯的觉得奇怪，这樱花香味不仔细闻应该都闻不出来，哪里能有这么重的味道，而且随着时间推移越发的浓烈起来。接着他就察觉到了自己生理上的变化，先是单纯的觉得身体发热，小腹发紧，接下来他就感觉到浑身都开始热得难受，大脑都有些恍恍惚惚起来，只得遵循潜意识的顺着这个香味走到了三楼的某个房间门口。

门并没有上锁，樱井翔伸手拧开了门把手，这下他不仅可以闻到浓烈的花香味儿，甚至可以听到来自床上的人甜腻的呻吟。宽敞的房间里大床被安置在了最深处，借着窗外的月光樱井翔也只能看到床顶向下吊着白纱，只能模模糊糊的判断里面躺着人，而那里正是香味和声音的来源。

樱井翔绝不是个鲁莽的人，他从少年时代就被他的老师夸奖沉稳，但他现在只感觉自己向来理智的大脑被一股难以言喻的力量控制了，让他只想走过去，拉开床幔，占有床上的这个正在发情的OMEGA。

他现在向前迈步的步伐都简直开始颤抖起来，此时此刻他对曾经他的女管家对他的教导深有体会，这的确是一种难以抗拒的诱惑力。自他发情以后，他的身上就一直带着一种淡淡的味道——类似于王都下过雪之后松树林里的味道，现在这股味道也开始浓烈起来。冷冽的松针香气和甜腻的樱花香气纠葛在一起，彻底的摧毁了樱井翔的所有自制力。

床上的人看起来情况并不比他好多少，身上的睡衣早就被他自己蹭的露出了肩膀来，透过月色，刺激着樱井翔的视觉。同样也是感觉到了来自樱井翔的信息素的味道，床上的人很快就靠了过来，火热热的身体纠缠着樱井翔的身体，光裸的小腿在樱井翔的长靴上来回的磨蹭。

樱井翔半跪在床上，飞快地脱掉了自己身上繁复的礼服，毫不在意布料的昂贵随手就丢在了地上，衣服上的珠宝在落地时发出清脆的响声他也毫不动容，满心里只有面前这个散发着诱人香气的家伙了。

房间里的光线很暗，这种时候他也没有心思去点灯，所以他现在根本看不清身下人的脸，所做的一切都遵循着本能。

樱井翔用力吸允着身下人的嘴唇，像是这样就能尝到可口的樱花甜味一样，对方也一样沉沦在欲望之中，非常配合的搂住了他的脖子。

这个动作宛如邀请。

吻渐渐的下移到光滑的脖颈和肩膀，樱井翔甚至是在用牙齿轻轻撕磨着，满意的感受到身下人一阵一阵的颤抖，他甚至没有耐心去一点点解开他身上睡衣的扣子，而是霸道的直接撕扯着他的衣服全部丢到床下。

现在他可以尽情的抚摸这个光洁嫩滑的身体了，樱井翔搂着他的腰，被欲望逼的快要发疯的他已经不知道自己到底要怎么办了。

身下的OMEGA扭动着腰部，不断的在樱井翔高涨的性器上摩擦着，两个人的下身都开始变得黏糊糊起来。

樱井翔把身下的人翻转过来让他趴着，压住对方想要抱着自己的手，把性器抵在对方已经湿漉漉的后穴上，然后一鼓作气的冲进去。

这才听到对方夹杂着哭腔呼痛的呻吟，软绵绵的，简直像是撒娇一样，让樱井翔完全把控不住自己。也顾不得对方有些挣扎的动作，樱井翔伸出手扣住对方的腰，毫不客气的猛烈抽插起来，每一下都好像要讲身下人的身体揉进自己怀里。

房间内两个人信息素的味道愈发的浓烈，身下人身上馥郁的香气让樱井翔几乎疯狂了，不断的将自己的性器向柔软温暖的后穴里顶进去，只想要完完全全的占有身下的人。

对方也很配合，开到最大的大腿紧紧的夹着他的腰，随着他的动作扭动着自己的身体，断断续续的甜腻声音是这个时候最好的催情剂，樱井翔搂着他的腰不断的亲吻着对方的嘴唇，柔软的嘴唇就像布丁一样让人欲罢不能。他猜测着这家伙年纪应该不大，抱起来也软软的手感很是舒服。这样想着下身的动作却一点也没停下来，强有力的贯穿让身下的人自己射了出来，经历了高潮之后的身体越发敏感，后穴不断收紧着紧紧绞着樱井翔高涨的性器。让他忍不住轻叹出声，只想要标记这个家伙，让他完完整整的属于自己一个人。

不久樱井翔就能感觉到对方身体内的生殖腔打开了。他毫不犹豫的用力顶进去，咬住对方光滑的后颈，在他火热的身体里形成结，然后把精液全数喷射在他的身体里。

高潮过后樱井翔抱着对方软趴趴的身体，没有急着抽出来，这一刻的感觉太美妙了，他一边轻轻吻着对方湿漉漉的脑袋顶，一边享受着高潮的余韵。

 

他想女管家说得对，这的确像是命中注定一样的感觉，他偶然来到帝诺镇，突发奇想想要一个人赏赏花，又刚好碰到这个人发情，这一切简直像是上帝安排好的一样。

他试图伸出手去触碰对方的脸颊，想试试看这是不是一个美妙的梦境，手指刚触碰上柔软的脸颊对方就不乐意的哼唧了两声，软绵绵的声音怎么听都像是在撒娇，有些湿气的脑袋埋在樱井翔的胸口蹭了蹭。

樱井翔觉得自己的心里像是被甜蜜蜜的棉花糖充满了一样，柔软的不成这样。甚至明知道对方已经迷迷糊糊的，却还是凑过去亲了亲对方。

“你怎么这么可爱啊。”

怀里的人已经累的睡着了，樱井翔也舍不得吵醒他，估计这个时候舞会都还没结束呢。他自己现在也感觉酒劲有点犯上来，脑袋晕乎乎的，刚刚的一场情事也同样消耗了才刚刚长途跋涉过的他的大部分精力。

明早起来再好好的跟他互相介绍吧。

这样想着，樱井翔搂紧了怀里的人，闭上眼睛安心的沉入了梦乡。

第二天樱井翔醒来的时候房间里已经布满了阳光，他睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是房顶繁复的纹样——这似乎是他自己的房间——樱井翔猛的坐起身来打量四周，他的佩剑他的衣物他的行李箱，这的确是他的房间。樱井翔向后倒下躺在柔软的鹅毛枕上，用手掌捂住了自己的脸。

即便自己喝醉了，也不可能做触感那么真实的梦。

侍女在这个时候敲门进来。

“王子殿下，您现在要起身了么？”

“我昨天怎么回到房间的？你们谁送我回来的？”

侍女露出有些困惑的表情来，立即给出了答案。“Sato大人说您昨晚是自己回房的，让我早晨叫您起床用膳。”

侍女嘴里的Sato大人就是从小教养樱井翔宫廷礼仪和照顾他起居的女管家，昨晚樱井翔一个人离开时的确跟她说他想回房休息，侍女的回答根本不存在任何参考价值。

“你去给我问问看，庭院里那颗樱花树对着的三楼的窗户是谁的房间。”

侍女立刻应了声转身出去了。

樱井翔才刚来得及穿上衣服，门外就响起了急促的敲门声，“王子殿下，皇后殿下的父亲艾尔斯亲王病重，陛下让您立刻赶回王都。”

归程又是一场漫长的旅途，一周之后樱井翔才终于赶回了王都，但从小极疼他的艾尔斯亲王已经过世，他终究是没来得及见老亲王最后一面。

代国王主持完艾尔斯亲王的葬礼，被国王放了三天假让他为之前的旅程做以休息的樱井翔一闲下来就不免想起那个充满了樱花香气的夜晚。

当晚城堡里举办的舞会只有拿着邀请函的人才能进入，将军也派出了士兵守在宴会厅通往后面住处的来往道路，无关紧要的人一概不得进入。而且当时那个人身上穿着睡衣，说明那间豪华的卧室一定是他自己的房间。

很快他当时留在帝诺的亲兵就赶了回来，也带回来了一个让他终于能艾尔斯亲王过世之后露出笑容的消息。

那个房间里住着的是将军的小儿子松本润，今年刚满20岁，还没有结婚。

樱井翔简直一刻也不能等了，新丧七日内可以讨论婚姻之事，过了这七天他就要再等一年了。

不，他一秒都不想等，他要立刻确保松本润是他的。

国王本来就极看重这个儿子，也一直都对于他不愿意结婚很发愁，此刻帝国的未来继承人终于开口说要结婚，他哪里有反对的道理，立刻遵照樱井翔的意思昭告整个帕里斯帝国的人民，最受人爱戴的王子殿下将会迎娶帝诺镇将军的小儿子，松本子爵成为他们的王妃。

而且国王极郑重的派了一大队人马前去帝诺镇提亲，其中Sato也在其中，上一次去蒂诺镇他们只呆了一天，她也没来得及看看这位年轻子爵，这次她将亲自前往迎接对方的到来。这位年过半百但却一直单身的女ALPHA难掩激动，十分期待见到她未来的王妃殿下。

然而她却给樱井翔带回了一个坏消息。

“BETA？不，这不可能，这绝不可能。”

他记得他明明标记他了，怎么可能是BETA？

然而Sato女士严肃的表情告诉他这并不是一个拙劣玩笑。

“您说的那个房间的确是松本子爵在居住，但是正常应该发情的17.8岁，松本子爵并没有发情，但是在您的亲兵向将军大人的人询问那间房间里住的是谁的时候，将军大人授意把这件事隐瞒了下来。我特意瞒着大家让随行的医师检查了，松本子爵的确是BETA，他对于您的信息素毫无反应。”

然而樱井翔没有任何后悔的余地，婚讯已经向全国民众通告了，松本子爵也已经住进了临时的居所等待大婚，除了将军一家和他的几个手下，没人知道他将娶的这个人是一个BETA。

这也并不是他关注的重点。

樱井翔站在书房的窗户前，眉头紧紧的皱着。王都似乎要下雪了，天气阴沉沉的，他原本派人用宝石做成樱花样子在他的庭院里造了几棵樱花树想要讨他的王妃开心，现在看来却无比的碍眼。

如果不是松本润，那会是谁呢？

樱井翔狠狠的攥紧了拳头。

哪怕找到天涯海角，我都会找到你。

tbc.


End file.
